Alice Gehabich
is one of the main characters in the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She used to live alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She probably went back to living there when he disappeared. She also has an aunt and uncle whom she lived with during her period of hiding from the Brawlers. Alice is very polite, often doing errands for others. She has always been afraid to play Bakugan, although she knows all the rules, maybe because she always underestimates herself. Instead, Alice just gives advice and strategy to the other members of the group. She is pretty good with strategy and knows which abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Alice is seen as the most mature one of the group- this is mainly because she's the oldest. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when Dan and Runo fight, because she wants the group to stay together. At first she was one of the main people suspected to be a spy for Masquerade (Along with Joe and Shun), but she was able to clear her name by helping Runo and Dan in a battle. If Alice were to brawl, she would probably be one of the strongest, due to her strategies. The only problem is that she doesn't like fighting. Alice's Guardian Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. She is also known to have faught Klaus with his Bakugan like Ventus Bee Striker, Subterra Mantris, and Darkus Centipoid (which she is afraid to use ) . Hal-G Michael Gehabich's lab in Russia has been the suspect of being uneasy of the group's Guardian Bakugan. In the lab, they learned through a video recording that he has been working with cross-dimension research to Vestroia. They also saw another video where they learned, much to their shock, that Michael transformed into a monster, Hal-G. With this, Alice became extremely worried about her grandfather, and hopes to save him someday. Suspicion as Masquerade's spy One day, the group concluded that one of them was acting as a spy for Masquerade. The group's suspect focus undoubtedly turned to Alice. Alice was very saddened about it, and she ran away. Dan worried about Alice and tried to find her to talk to her. This was eventually fixed when she helped Dan and Runo battle Nene, Shuji and Akira. At some points in time, Alice would just randomly disappear such as when Runo and Marucho went after Klaus after he lost Preyas. Masquerade's identity When Masquerade went to the Doom Dimension to battle one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, Exedra, he used a illusionary Alice to battle her, foreshadowing what was to come. She was defeated and was attacked with such ferocity that a crater was left in the Earth. After the final battle between Masquerade and Dan Kuso, Masquerade revealed his real identity by removing his mask, which now had a crack. His hair fell down, got longer and became orange, and he—became a she, revealing Alice Gehabich. It was also just then when Alice realized that she had been Masquerade, and recalled the many instances when she left the group and became Masquerade. She left the others because of guilt. She was in the lab with her grandfather when he became Hal-G and the negative energy created her alter ego: Masquerade. She had no recollection of ever being Masquerade until he revealed it to Dan. In one episode, however, she hears Dan and decides to save him by wearing the mask again, still bearing the crack—for the last time. Using Masquerade's portal mechanism, he saves Dan and Drago in time. Then she decided to continue to play Bakugan with the group, and teams up with Masquerade's Bakugan, especially Hydranoid. It is at this point where Masquerade permanently leaves her body, entrusting Hydranoid with her, and his mask shatters. She later is seen later fighting Rabeeder with Christopher, his Juggernoid and Klaus with his Sirenoid, defeating her after her sister Tricloid appears. After the battle, she found her grandfather and accidentally led him to Wavern. Negative energy caused Alice to become Masquerade. Masquerade's goal is to send all of the Bakugan to the Doom Dimension with his Doom Cards, ultimately making Hydranoid the ultimate Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan used to be Darkus Reaper but he sent it to the Doom Dimension and was replaced by Hydranoid. New Vestroia As of now, her Alpha Hydranoid remains in a petrified, statue state in Prince Hydron's collection along with the other 4 hero bakugan, excluding Drago. She appears in episode 10 of New Vestroia. Alice appears when Kato connects her with Runo and Julie. She watches as her grandfather tests the portal to New Vestroia. Later, she watches as Julie sends Runo to New Vestroia. Alice also appears in episode 11, sending Spectra and Gus through the portal. She also lets Lync stay at her house for the time being, but makes it clear that he is just there because he needs food and shelter. In episode 19, Dan takes Alice, Runo, and Julie to new Vestroia after Dr Gehabich finishes fixinthe portal.But Unfortunately Only those with a gaunlet can enter Dr. Micheal's Dimension Transporter, Bakugan Bakugan she used, not Masquerade * Darkus Alpha Hydranoid * Sub Terra Mantris (Klaus') * Ventus Bee Striker (Klaus') * Darkus Centipoid (Klaus') New Vestroia * Darkus Alpha Hydranoid Illusionary Alice * Darkus Exedra * Darkus Centipoid * Darkus Wormquake de:Alice es:Alice Gehabich Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Battle Brawlers